


Autistically feisty

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being herself, Autism, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, Double Trouble and Entrapta aren’t really together, Entraptas autistic, F/F, F/M, Hordak and Entrapta are only friends, I think Melogs in here, Mermista is a living breathing mood, On the spectrum, Shapeshifting, Stimming, Well - Freeform, You’ll see, but I promise their not jerks, compression, everyones really shocked at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Entrapta is super duper Autistic,And simultaneously the cutest person alive.But somehow, people didn’t even know she was autistic until she told them all!They usually just tracked it up as ‘Random entrapta behavior’Now, they each have to confront, and help out a bit at times.Cause that’s what’s GOOD FRIENDS DO!OR!One shots in which a different person every time interacts someway with Entrapta’s autism.The first chapter is her just telling everyone.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. The reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda no ones POV
> 
> But as it goes on each character will be individualized
> 
> Also be prepared to wait
> 
> Updating is on my time and I’m busy a lot of it
> 
> Also I might just move on from a fandom 
> 
> So like yeah

“Ok everyone! Let’s go over the plans for the party mission tonight!” Adora voice rang out clear across the room. 

It was basically filled with princesses and friends, the best friend squad, you name it.

“Scorpia and Perfuma will enter together at the front gate, and will give the signal for us to follow suit. If it is to heavily guarded, we have entrapta here to find a way to get in without rousing suspicion—  
Eh, Entrapta?” 

The girl in question was currently climbing the ceiling with her hair, the welding mask Pulled down over her face.

“Entrapta? Did you hear me?” Adora tried again.

She coughed, “enTRAPTA!”

“Huh-AHH!” The mechanics high pitched screech was heard as she lost her grip. 

Falling to the floor with a thud, she was on her feet in seconds.

“Yes! I am here! What do you need? I can do it! Probably! Maybe! I’m not sure! But I can try!” She rambled, head turned from side to side, presumably taking in the small crowd in front of her.

Adora looked a bit annoyed, but it was quickly hidden with a smile. 

“I was just going over the plan—“

“—What plan? Their was a plan? Is this like the time where we all were objects? Cause I actually have a gear for you to use as me!” 

She momentarily paused to start digging through her deep pockets, pulling out a medium cog with valor.

An audible groan was heard, From Mermista most likely.

The half princess’s eyebrow twitched, “Look if we could just focus on the plan—“

“—Oh! Is this the plan for the social experiment going on tonight?”

“....Yes, although it’s typical called a party—“

“Eeeeeh! I love these things!” Entrapta squealed, her hands shaking in excitement, “I conducted an amazing experiment at the last princess prom! Mermista helped out greatly!—“

“—NOT INVOLVED!” The sea queen interrupted, reverting back to her monotonous state, “I was not involved. In any way.”

“Entrapta!” Adora stated with a hint of urgency, “If we could just stay on track here—“

“—Of course! Continue princess!”

Their was a pause, the leader taking a moment to regroup and get a reign on her feelings.

“As I was saying, If Scorpia and Perfuma don’t give the signal, Entrapta will lead the rest of the time inside, through whatever way you find that doesn’t involve getting anyone caught, dead, or injured.”

“Ooh! What about experimented on! I am confident I could pull off one or two while crawling through the air vents if I’m careful enough!” The Dryll royalty questioned.

“No! No messed up experiments!” Mermista growled from the audience, Sea hawk placed a hand on her shoulder, in a supposedly calming way.

Perfuma took a turn as well,  
“ And I would also like to add on: No breaking off from the group? Oh! And no breaking, creating, rebuilding, hacking, fixing, or reprogramming any robots.”

Entrapta nodded along slowly, but because of the mask, no one could tell if she fully understood.

“I see, is their any social requirements?” 

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by the question itself.

“W-what do you mean entrapta?” Perfuma broke through the silence.

“Well, do we have to perform some sort of test? Have a certain skill set? Pass an assessment of conversing?” 

Scorpia tentatively raised a claw, to which the pigtailed girl eagerly pointed at.

“Um, heh heh, considering I’m probably the biggest and awkwardness one here,” she started self deprecatingly.  
Perfuma frowned and gave her girlfriends arm a little squeeze, boosting the red girls moral,  
“I don’t think their any social tests—  
—Unless their is and no one told me? Did no one tell me? Is their a test I’m supposed to know? Oh gosh I’m gonna fail it! In overall I probably did! We’re all DOOMED!”

Most of the group rolled their eyes, as the girls flair for dramatics popped up quite often.

“Honey,” the Flower girl smiled, “Theirs no test.” 

“Oh thank horde!” Scorpia rolled backwards till she was semi laying down, a clawed hand on a heaving chest.

Perfuma just giggled and patted the other claw tenderly.

Adora finally summoned the power to speak again, turning back to the Scientist.

“Why would you even ask that?” She questioned curiously.

Entrapta leveled her with a blank stare.  
Then, noticing she still had her mask on, removed it to reveal : Another blank stare.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked in her raspy voice 99% screech, and 1 % articulate.

This time, everyone else gave her the blank stare.

A weak smile flickered on the Dryl princess, uncharacteristically nervous.

“W-Well it’s cause of my autism.”

the group continued to state for another minute.

“Your what?” A random voice broke out.

Entrapta looked visibly cornered, her hair swaying in agitation.

“My Autism,” she continued, “Its a brain mutation which stems from a depletion of mirror neurons and causes problems in socialization and empathy.”

Someone coughed.

“I-it’s why I’m so different then you.”

For some reason, no one replied, only increasing the mechanics anxiety.

“I-um. W-was this bad of me to say? Are you all mad at me?” She mumbled nervously. 

“No! No, we’re uh, not mad at you,” Scorpia spoke up, “were just in shock a little.”

Entraptas eyes widened, “I-I thought you knew! Fascinating. I’ve somehow managed to convince everyone I’m exactly the same. Or...  
Or is this another scenario where I misinterpret what you all feel.  
...”

The silence seemed to answer her.

“Oh.”

In a flash a tendril of hair slammed the mask back over her face, the rest quickly maneuvering to effortlessly carry her out of the room. Leaving the rest simmering in shock.

“What. Just. Happened?” Mermista questioned monotonously.

No one had the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up is Scorpia!
> 
> We all need more Scorpia and entrapta in our lives
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed


	2. Scorpia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia goes after Entrapta!
> 
> And some feels are feeled!
> 
> Or more accurately, 
> 
> None are feeled.
> 
> Scorpia is just always learning more and more every day, and if she can help her purple haired friend, she will do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys sorry this was kinda long for me to update!
> 
> I totally lost inspo for a while

WHAT WAS THAT?!” Scorpia exclaimed, standing up dramatically.

She glanced around in bewilderment, taking in the faces of the surrounding crowd.

“We totally just made her feel weird and isolated!” 

The beauty that was her girlfriend Perfuma laid a hand on her arm.

“Sweetie, we were all in shock.” She tried to excuse.

The white haired girl gave her a sad look, “I know we were, and Gah, it was shocking, but also, it kinda wasn’t!”

Catra slinked across the room, coming up to uncharacteristically lean on her shoulder.

“And how, pray tell, were we supposed to know of this?” 

It stung her as odd, the weird mannerisms and wording of things. But she shoved that to the back of her mind. This was the biggest priority!

“Well, Wildcat, “ she considered, “Entraptas always been a bit different then the rest, they had to be some explanation for that.”

“Yeah!” Frosta yelled from the back, “She’s always been kinda crazy!”

Scorpia leveled the child with a glare, feeling a bit presumptuous when she shied away.

“Different,” she corrected, “Not crazy. The only one who was crazy was Horde prime and thank horde ENTRAPTA managed to help defeat him.”

She continued to read everyone’s expressions. So many different emotions, and some so predictable.

Sea hawk, fawning over mermista, 

Adora, trying to go over the plan once again,

Perfuma, Oh gosh, looking concerned, and yet so adoringly at Scorpia that it made her blush from her hair to her tail. 

Catra, wait where did she go? 

A quick glance showed her gone from her side, and after searching, found her in the very back corner, sprawled out on a table. 

Very, um, dramatically? 

Melog was with her, sniffing curiously, to which he turned a bright shade of orange. 

That was odd as well,

— ugh focus Scorpia!

“I’m gonna go after her!” She announced boldly.

Everyone considered this as well, 

“But-,” Adora sputtered, -“ THE PLAN!”

“The plan can wait!” The scorpion shut down, then immediately backtracked at how demanding she sounded.

“I-uh,” she faltered, Perfuma gave her an encouraging nod, “Entrapta should have someone with her. And I already know the plan anyways.”

With a reluctant nod, Adora accepted that Scorpia was leaving one way or another, and slowly succumbed to informing the remaining group of the plan.

Perfuma shot her a adorable smile, and gave her a quick peck to the lips.

“Good luck babe.” She whispered lovingly. 

Scorpia was practically beaming on her way out.

She paced back in forth, the door to Entraptas lab/bedroom in front of her.

After some time, she mustered up the courage to knock. 

“H-hey entrapta,” she spoke in a hushed tone, “It’s me. Scorpia.”

...

“The one who worked with you under Hordaks rule?”

...

“The white haired scorpion???”

“Ohhhh.” 

Finally! 

She knew of Entraptas habit of forgetting people and places, all she needed was a little clarification! I mean, sure, it had to be very lengthy and descriptive, and it was rare that she actually did remember.

But she had a good heart, and tried her very best to remember a person.

“Can I come in?” She questioned.

She had to strain her ears to hear the quiet hum that was given. 

She pushed the lightweight door open, smooth sound it made was almost soothing in way.

Entrapta was revealed to be sitting on her favorite spinny chair. Her mask was down, and her gloves hands were tightly gripping onto some piece of tech.

“Hey Trapta? How you doing?” Scorpia failed to sound nonchalant.

The purple haired girls grasp tightened, looking very uncomfortable.

“I am fine. Completely normal. Just working on some tech. It is fascinating. Found some new breakthroughs.” She answered Robotically.

Scorpia frowned, while Entrapta was normally semi robotic in everything she did, this felt fake. Almost as if she rehearsed it in her head before.

“Hey,” she started, hesitantly drawing closer, “I get talking about how you feel and all isn’t really your thing. But I just want you to know I’m here for you! And If you ever need a super nice hug I’m am DEFINITELY here for you!”

Entrapta finally looked up, and nodded to the spot beside her. 

The scorpion awkwardly sat down, trying to make herself as small as possible, and protect the fragile tech that hung precariously around them.

“I’m sorry I’m not the same as you.” 

It was whispered so quietly, but still Scorpia’s head spun to comprehend.

“What? Why would you say that?” She questioned.

“I’m not good at feelings. Or people.” Entrapta sighed. 

The lesbian scooted a little closer, “well yeah? But that’s logical right? Is that part of your Awtsme?” 

She thought a chuckled was emitted, but it could have been another sigh.

“Autism,” Entrapta corrected, “But yes, the main part of socialization is being able to empathize with another, and use deductive reason to decide what emotion you should relay back. And considering Autism is the deficiency of mirror neurons, which are used in empathy—“

“—You their for have a lack of it.” Scorpia answered. Starting to understand just a bit more.

The technician nodded once again, “Data never lies.” 

This brought a smile to the guard, “Well you shouldn’t be apologizing for that?”

A recorder clicked out of nowhere, held by a tendril of hair.

“Scorpion says I should not be apologizing for when I upset people. I am curious as to why she is the first.” The mechanic voiced.

Scorpia pondered this.

“Well, sometimes you have to get a better understanding, which, well. I can understand is hard for you. Buts it’s kinda like picking apart the same note but on a different scale—“

Entrapta starred at her blankly,  
she was losing her.

“Ok, Ok! Um, try and focus! I-it’s kinda like, um, Screwdriver! Right? I mean definitely! Their fundamentally the same, but the slightest difference chances how you use them entirely!” 

Scorpia waited a beat patiently.

“If you understand my metaphor, nod your head.” She asked kindly.

The scientist seemed to take to this, and nodded determinedly.

“Ok!” She exclaimed, “Good! I uh, oh dang I have to go on! That’s right. Cause I started it, heh. And it’s not fully explained!  
Oh gosh I’m rambling. Sorry! Give me a moment to regroup.”

This time, it was Entrapta who waited patiently, turning her head and drawing her focus back to her tablet. 

In no time Scorpia had thought of a way to explain. 

She peered at the mechanics work, and paused until she thought their was a break in writing.

“So! Ahem. Entrapta.” She started, making sure she had the girls attention first.

“As I was saying, like two different screwdrivers, Phillips and Screw-heads. They are like people’s emotions. In one way, people are upset because something you said, or an action you took hurt them. The other way, is their hurt, but not solely because of course, but maybe by something else, and your attitude just enraged them even more, which can confuse you and make you think their mad at you. When really their not.”

Entrapta nodded, “Fascinating! “

With a flick of a hair, the mask was lifted, revealing those wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

“The scorpion has just explained a way to understand people, and compared it to a Phillips and screws head. I will need to conduct tests on this to see if it is true!”

Scorpia chuckled, “feeling better?”

The pigtailed gasped, “Feeling better? This is SCIENCE! I can only feel 1 emotions and that is 95% directed towards positive! Do go on!”

She nodded, and with a smile, continued to provide examples and explain.

After a while, Entrapta broke a lapse of silence.

“Thank you.”

Even though her face was blank, she couldn’t see any emotion behind her eyes, Scorpia just understood what she meant.

She just did.

“Your welcome. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated from everyone!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> MERMISTA UP NEXT YALL


End file.
